Vivica
Vivica is labeled The Spoiled Girl in Total Drama Teens 2.0. Biography Vivica comes from an extremely rich family. Her mother is a famous singer while her father is world-renowned plastic surgeon. Her parents spoil Vivica so much and will give her money right on command. Vivica has never and “never will” work a day in her life. She always gets what she wants and will throw a fit until she gets it. She is also extremely lazy and will pay someone to do work for her. She joined the show just so she could get more money to assure she will never have to work. Total Drama Teens 2.0 'Chapter #1: "Welcome, New Campers!": '''Vivica is introduced and she gets angry that it is not what she signed up for. She attempts to call her parents, but she has no bars. Vivica is put on the Raging Rebels team. She is angered to see how 'gross' the cabins are. She decides to bunk by herself. She screams when she finds a spider by her bed, but Rigel stomps on it. '''Chapter #1.5: "Are You Sure This is Safe?": '''Vivica complains throughout the challenge, which causes Rigel to call her spoiled. Her team loses because of both her and Holland not crossing the finish line at the same time as them. Her team loses the challenge, and she almost gets eliminated, but she recieves the marshmallow at the ceremony. ' Chapter #2: "Out of All Things We Have to Chase After, it’s a Shark.": 'Vivica joins in on King's alliance along with Eunice and Clover. Vivica complains a lot during the challenge, but Clover motivates her for King. Her team loses the challenge, but she is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #3: "This is My Worst Nightmare.": '''Vivica talks with King and Clover on why they voted out Eunice. She wins her team a point by facing his fear of spiders, by killing one. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #4: "Yeah Sure Dude, I'll Model.": '''Vivica talks with King and Clover about their alliance and is spied on by Ezra. She is a model for her team and earns them a total of 8 points. Her team loses the challenge, and she almost is eliminated, but gets the last marshmallow. '''Chapter #5: "Ahhh! A Zombie!": '''Vivica is shown asleep even after Chris called for breakfast over the PA speakers at the highest volume. Vivica is a human in the challenge like the rest of her team. Vivica sticks with Declan and Rigel during the challenge. She is marked out by Ig and she screams at him for ruining her jacket. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #6: "Cake Wars?": '''Vivica compliments King in the beginning of the chapter and is oblivious on to why he walks off alone. Vivica is a chef for her team along with Declan. She approves Clover and Tamsin's design for the cake. Her teams wins the challenge. '''Chapter #7: "I Don't Know, I'm Just Holding on for Dear Life!": '''Vivica spies on Rigel and Tamsin for King. She seems to be scared of Tamsin and Rigel, so she leaves without any useful information. Vivica skis against Xenia for her team, but loses. Her team loses the challenge, but she is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #8: "I Dived in Dirty Pond Water for Nothing?": '''Vivica is assured by King that they will not be voted off because of his 'secret'. She isn't helpful in thee challenge and complains the majority of the time. She searches for the final key with Rigel and Declan in the cave, but is unsucessful. Her team loses the challenge, but she is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #9: "It's Time for the Grand Merge!": '''Vivica gets out of the Chef's challenge during the pacer as she passes out after the fifth 'beep'. Vivica joins King's new alliance with Cadence and Frederick. She did not win the challenge, but she is safe in the elimination ceremony. ' Chapter #10: "Is This Real Snow?": '''Vivica talks about with her alliance about Cadence's protection, even though she doesn't seem to like her. In the challenge, she goes up in the ski lift with Frederick, due to King going with Cadence. She spies of Cadence and King and finds them kissing. She immediately tells Frederick and proposes a new alliance against them, but Frederick is too sad to discuss any further and skis off. Vivica finds actual jewels in the cave, which distract her, but she ends up having to run from a yeti. Vivica is eliminated in the elimination ceremony, which makes her outraged and she spits on both Cadence and King before she leaves. '''Chapter #19: "The Second Winner of Total Drama Teens is...": '''Vivica supports Zia in the final two challenge as she confesses that she is scared of Tamsin. Trivia *Vivica joined the first alliance in the series along with Clover, Eunice, and King. Gallery Vivicasleep.png|Vivica in her sleepwear. Vivicaswim.png|Vivica in her swimwear.